More than Friends
by Akela Victoire
Summary: On The Katie Wilkins Show, she and Justin Ivan reveal that their friendship is more than just that. Created for Crack & Fanon Week 2012.


Created for Day 3 of Crack and Fanon Week. I wrote this in less than a day and I suck at writing romance, so forgive me if it doesn't seem all that great.

* * *

"Welcome to the Katie Wilkins Show everybody!"

A tanned brunette walked out onto the set of the show through a silvery curtain as a few overhead lights flicked on, twirling a strand of curly hair with one hand and waving at the studio audience with the other as she did.

Taking a seat in one of the plush, black and white chairs there, she beamed at the audience.

"You all know me, Katie Wilkins, former Total Drama star and now media personality but what about my guest today?" She paused.

"He's a fellow Total Drama alumnus, very successful in the world of modelling and acting, is a good friend of mine _and_ is even about to become a published author… Justin Ivan!"

The women that made up the majority of the audience burst out in cheers (along with the more… _feminine_ men…).

"So… Justin, what's it been life for you after Total Drama? People know my story, so let's hear about yours…" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well Katie, it's been an interesting journey since I left that show. I already was fairly well known in the modelling world before I joined the show and afterwards it only helped to increase my fame. Then of course there was the Drama Brothers band I was in with Trent, Cody and the Sasquatchanakwa…" He counted them off on his fingers.

"Indeed. So, how about your latest movie and book, huh? Tell us about that."

"Well, my latest movie is a modernised version of The Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri, an Italian author who actually wrote this back in the 12th century. Don't know why he called it a comedy since there's really nothing funny about it, but it certainly has been interesting…"

"Indeed. I've read it and it is an interesting piece of literature…" Katie nodded in agreement.

After they talked about the movie for a while, they moved onto the book.

"_Through the Eyes of A Model._ Huh. Wherever did you get that title?" Katie asked wryly as she held up the book, a picture of him in a black suit with a ted tie and shades leaning against a limo with the night-time sky above him on the front.

Justin laughed. "Why? Who wouldn't want to see my beautiful face?"

The audience laughed and Katie giggled as well.

"That's right. You do have quite the face…"

"I wasn't aware that you liked my face as more than a friendly one." He teased.

"Why not? You do have a beautiful face after all…" Katie giggled again.

"Oohh…" The audience watched the playful banter between the two.

"Let's get back on track. While I am sure there are others who would love to hear about your face and other areas, but I have a show to do." Katie said.

Justin and the audience laughed before the show continued.

* * *

"That was great work, Katie!"

"Thanks Sadie!"

Yep, even after all these years, Katie and Sadie were still friends. They'd even gone to college together and while Katie had preferred to work in front of the camera, Sadie preferred to work behind the scenes in production.

Sadie had even trimmed down slightly and was wearing a fitted navy suit and had her hair in a trendy short cut.

"You two had quite the on stage chemistry! The audience loved it!" She smiled.

Looking over her Best Female Friend For Life's shoulder, she saw Justin entering the backstage area.

"Justin! You did great out there! The audience loved you! You really worked your charisma on them!" She squealed.

Katie went into her dressing room and shut the door.

"Yeah, _on stage chemistry._ I honestly don't know how I've managed to hide it from her for so long…" She fetched a bottle of water from the nearby minifridge.

"It's been about a year now and no one's figured it out. They think we're "Just Friends". They don't know what this "friendship" holds at all…"

She thought back to when they first reunited after the Total Drama series had ended.

It had been at the Total Drama reunion about two years after Revenge of the Island had ended. Her Sophomore year at university.

She and Sadie had been wearing killer outfits- she a navy blue form-fitting strapless dress and matching shoulder scarf and Sadie a cute black and white flowing-sleeved dress.

They had been complimenting each other about said outfits when Alejandro showed up and started to hit on them.

Now after the show, she and Sadie had actually grown some brains so they could actually see through his manipulations and both turned him down, but he persisted.

"Hey, _Al!_ Leave the ladies alone! Can't you see they don't want to talk to you?" Justin, in a _marvellous _dark red suit came over to them.

Alejandro looked as if he wanted to say something distinctly unpleasant to him, but seemed to decide better and walked off instead.

"Wow. That was actually easier than I expected. I kinda expected him to put up a fight…" Justin shrugged.

"Thanks for that anyway Justin. How have you been?" Katie asked.

"Nothing much other than the usual fame and fortune… You?"

"School. Sadie and I are at University of Toronto now."

"Yep! We both want to get into the media as professionals! Katie loves the camera more than I do though. I'd be happy working behind the scenes!" Sadie said.

"Sounds great! Maybe we'll work together on something someday." Justin smiled.

"I'll hold you to that. Now in the meantime, I have to find Izzy. I totally want to see what she's up to again- or do I?" Sadie walked off.

"So… What's with the gentlemanly act?" Katie asked curiously. "I never got the impression that you actually liked any of us on the show…"

"When you're in my field you get to learn a few things- and meet different kinds of people. Trust me; there are much worse fangirls out there than you or Sadie ever were. Plus you're not ogling me now, so that's kinda a relief…" Justin chuckled.

"Hm… When you put it that way, I guess…" Katie smiled.

"So you're in the Media programme huh. Tell me about that." Justin looked genuinely interested.

Katie was mildly surprised at his words and actions so far. Wasn't he usually worse than Narcissus himself?

"People do change, I guess…" She thought.

"Well, it's actually pretty interesting! I've been told that I have a great image for this sort of thing, the friendly cheerful type thing, you know? So last semester, Sadie and I were working on this project…" Katie trailed off as she saw something coming at them in the distance.

"Uh… What's that?" Katie asked nervously.

Justin turned to look.

"Why, I believe that's a flying ice-cream sundae…" Justin blinked in disbelief.

"It is!" Sadie sped past them faster than Katie had even known she could move.

"Don't just stand there, _**Izzy**_ made it! _Run!_" Noah exclaimed, other former cast members close behind him.

At these words, the two took off, narrowly avoiding the sundae which exploded on impact with the floor.

"What the hell was in that thing?!" Justin exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Ask my crazy girlfriend. Even I couldn't figure that one out, Anti-Me…" Noah shook his head as the crazy redhead appeared on the scene in an equally crazy outfit, somehow still looking gorgeous in it.

"Well, we can certainly say that this reunion wasn't uninteresting…" Justin chuckled.

"Yeah…" Katie nodded, still stunned.

"Listen, I'd love to chat some more. Why don't I give you my number and we can talk again? I'm sure there are others you'd like to talk to here, right?" Justin helped her up and brushed off himself.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Dawn. I hear she's starting an all-natural fashion line. She would be a great interviewee!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I want to catch up with the other Total Drama Brothers. I guess I'll see you later then. Hopefully we can strike up a friendship of sorts."

* * *

During the time since then, they had become closer friends, moving in the same social circles, doing various activities together.

Then when hers and Sadie's graduation came around, he'd been there, drawing quite a lot of attention and even more when he only stuck to hanging around with her and Sadie during a few of the after parties.

The door swung open, interrupting her thoughts as the same male who occupied them stepped through the door.

"Hey there, Katie-Kat." Justin smiled as he shut the door.

"Hey there, Handsome!" She leapt towards him and kissed him fully.

"You really need to come up with better nicknames- not that I disapprove of being called handsome." Justin chuckled and kissed her again.

"Still the narcissist you were back in our teens, aren't you?" Katie giggled.

"Nah. I'm much worse now that I'm even more handsome and successful than before." He twirled her around.

"Yeah, I agree with that assessment." Katie nodded as Justin sat in one of the plush chairs and she moved to sit on his lap.

"Imagine that the world thinks of us as just friends and here we are, somehow managing to carry on with a secret romance…" Justin said.

"Yeah. Katie Wilkins and Justin Ivan together. Imagine the headlines in the tabloids."

"I just know we'll create more of a fuss than Prince Charles and Princess Diana ever did."

"I'm sure." Katie said, half laughing, half sarcastically.

"Listen, Katie. About that book I've been working on…" Justin sat up.

"Yeah?" Katie listened more attentively at his tone.

"Well, there's kinda a chapter in there devoted to us, you already know about it… Are you sure you wouldn't rather reveal this now? I can't wait to tell the world that I'm not just friends with you anymore. I want people to know that I care for you much more than that…"

Katie kissed him tenderly. "I know, Justin. I've been wondering the same too. In fact, I have a great idea. We're supposed to film Part 2 of this interview tomorrow… "

Justin seemed to catch onto her brainwaves. "Katie Wilkins, I might just make you Mrs Ivan someday…"

"I like that thought…" Katie smiled and leaned in for a hot at heavy make out session.

* * *

"Hey guys! So Part 2 of the Justin Ivan interview is about to conclude and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Be sure to buy his book when it comes out. He's a really great friend of mine and I've read his stuff beforehand so I can tell you, it really is good." Katie smiled.

"Friends, Katie? I wasn't aware that we were just _friends…_" Justin twirled her around and went in for the kiss.

The audience went silent and some jaws were dropped.

Even Sadie, who had been watching from some monitors back stage, looked utterly shocked.

"What kind of friend are you? How could you not tell me this? Hell, how did I not pick up on this?" She thought, recovering from her shock and bursting out into laughter.

Back on stage, Katie was giggling as Justin smiled broadly at the audience.

"That's right folks. Katie Wilkins and Justin Ivan are more than friends."


End file.
